


My confession

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem that describes my emotions since the day she walked away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My confession

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is about real events not a fandom.
> 
> I needed to vent and the best way for me to get my emotions out is to write!
> 
> So I wrote it here.

You don't know my story,  
You don't see the rain pouring from my heart,  
The drip bright red from the jagged tear within,  
I never thought I'd feel this again,  
Never thought it would come from where it did,  
I always expected to feel pain but never from her,  
I expected to hurt but not to bleed,  
I expected to break but not to fall apart,  
I don't know what is wrong with me,  
I don't know how I drive people away,  
The people that care for me are few,  
I've cried rivers from my bleeding heart,  
I've been depressed for months,  
Only three have stood by me through it all,  
Only three were true enough to stay,  
But even they can't quite heal the rift deep Inside,  
They can't heal what they don't understand,  
I've lost interest in my usual everyday activities,  
I sleep continuously,  
But even in sleep I dream,  
And my dreams only make my heart bleed more,  
Only makes me cry,  
At night I lay in fetal position,  
Other people,  
They just don't see,  
Don't understand the hurt inside my heart,  
Family have deserted me,  
The friend I trusted above all others abandoned me when I needed her the most,  
But she don't see,  
She don't know how hard I fell apart,  
She doesn't know how badly I needed her,  
But my heart always bleeds deep down,  
Even my old fanfiction have lost there luster,  
Have lost their appeal for me,  
Role plays have come to an end months ago,  
My trust in humans, is utterly deminished,  
Nobody knew the full story before we met,  
Ever knew what I was like back then,  
Only my dearies on Facebook keep me going,  
Keep me alive  
If not for them I'd have given up long ago,  
I can make new friends as people always say,  
But I can never replace the friendship,  
The sisterhood I thought I had with her!


End file.
